grace_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Envy for the Elder
The Grace Coven- Envy for the Elder "What are they arguing about?" Luke asked James. Paris and Andrew could be heard arguing below in the magic room. The two were in the attic cleaning out junk. "Beats the hell out of me" James answered. Blue orbs floated down through the roof and through the floor into the magic room. "Your early" Andrew's voice came. Luke and James ran into the room seconds later where an Elder was stood. "Why are you here" Luke asked. Paris groaned. "He's here to assess us" she said "But I don't know why we should bother letting him". The Elder looked smug. "Because if you fail you'll never see Andrew again" he said. A horribly loud silence echoed through the house. The next two days passed with the Elder sleeping in the magic room waiting for a demon to show up. "Can we just summon a demon to get it over with" Paris groaned as Drixin magically turned off the TV from his room for the second time. Luke angrily turned it back on. "Screw him" he said. Andrew orbed back in. "Drixin says that if you turn the TV back on he'll orb it to oblivion" he said. Paris angrily summoned an orb. "What are you gonna do kill me?" Drixin asked orbing in. She looked fake-tempted for a second then threw it into the fireplace which set on fire. A swirl of red mist appeared in the doorway. "DEMONS!" Luke yelled excitedly and threw a potion at the suit that appeared in the mist. The demon exploded on impact. "Since when do you carry around potions" Paris asked. Then more demons than they'd seen in the three months they'd been witches teleported in. As Luke looked around with a heavy feeling in his heart lots of things happened at once. Drixin orbed himself out. Andrew orbed into the magic room then back again with a box full of potions. Paris summoned her shield without thinking and James was sent flying. The four were spread out by the 20-odd demons. Luke was forced into the back garden, Paris the living room, James was chased up the stairs and Andrew was cornered by the porch. Luke deflected a fireball into one of the demons. He froze three fireballs and telekinetically threw a couple into the stationary fireballs blowing them up. "Leave, the Elder's left" Luke yelled and threw a potion at one. The demon exploded. "Summoning is a part of projection" he explained to a demon that ran at him. He threw a time bolt which turned him into a skelton then ash. "I'm a very powerful Wicca so..." he began. He telekinetically augumented a fire ball in a demoness's hand. Six demons were incinerated by the explosion. "BACK OFF!" Luke finished and stormed into help. Paris orbed behind the five demons that were attacking her and knocked them down by summoning the shield. The demons went to climb up but were incinerated by an orb. "PARIS!" Luke called. She was hit in the back of the head by a bat. James levitated onto the fourth floor and ran into the magic room. He grabbed an axe from the demon leftovers box and vanquished three in a row. "LUKE, PARIS!" he screamed and ducked under an energy ball. He pulled an athame off a shelf and stabbed the ringleader. The explosion threw him into the bed. "LUKE!" he screamed. He grabbed a rack of potions and threw them at them. The mass destruction was deafining. The floor fell apart and James landed on the second floor. Andrew orbed behind Paris and healed her as Luke telekinetically threw the demons away. "More keep coming!" James yelled running down to help. A shocker demon flashed in, blasted James off his feet and over the stairs. " NO!" Paris yelled and held out her hands. A huge orb bigger than her and her siblings put together fired from them. The demons were incinerated and so was most of the entrance hall. "WO!" Luke gasped. Andrew orbed a spell into his hand. "Read this spell" he ordered. Luke and Paris gathered round it. "You have to touch James" Andrew said as more demons teleported in. He orbed out as the coven surrounded the spell. "When in the circle, that is home, Safety's gone and evil's roam. Rid all beings from these walls, Save us siblings three, now heed our call!" Luke and Paris cast. They were holding James's hands. An explosion echoed across the neighbourhood as every demon in the house was vanquished. James grudgingly awoke. "Now there's a vanquish" Paris said. They walked around the house casting vanishing and cleaning spells for the next twenty minutes. "This is all annoyingly long because of you going upstairs otherwise it would just be downstairs you idiot" Paris yelled at James. He scoffed. "I didn't have a choice I was getting verbaly and pyrokinetically and F.Y.I at least I didn't incinerate the entrance hall" he squabbled. Paris kicked him. "I saved your ass, those demons were going for after you got knocked out like a pathetic little wease-" she began. They turned and found Drixin and Andrew had returned and were watching judgeingly. "You've past your test" Drixin announced "The other Elders saw how vital Andrew's knowledge was to stopping the battle caused by my presence". Paris grinned. "Thank you" James said as Drixin orbed up through the ceiling. Luke wandered up to his bedroom and threw down his jacket. As he turned to pull his pj's off the shelf the jacket glew. It was a blue one with a green zipper. Miles away in a different world an old man was looking through a magic window at the jacket. "Go now to slumber deep, When I call fall into a deep sleep" he cast. The window dissapeared and he stepped back. "Night night" he hissed.